


Seeing the Future (SoA Gift)

by iooiu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, i had a lot of fun with this!, it ended up being a little less shippy than i initially intended woop, they're all so cute I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iooiu/pseuds/iooiu
Summary: Hope you like it!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Seasons of Anime Exchange 2020





	Seeing the Future (SoA Gift)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catatonichypnotic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catatonichypnotic/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!


End file.
